medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Najimi Ajimu
Chapter 139 Did Ajimu shoot herself in the head? Godblaster 16:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so, but there's no way to tell at this point. We'll just have to wait for the next chapter. :-- 17:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Not Equal Skills Should we add the 600 skills or would that take up too much room? Tokiro7 04:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would take up way too much room. :M+W talk 08:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Well it's gotta go somewhere cus I just typed up 400 names and descriptions and I'm going to get the last 200 tomorrow. Tokiro7 08:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't it possible to do a show and hide template? If people want to see it then you can click the button and it won't normally take up much room. Godblaster 08:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, everyone calm down. I’ve made a few small edits to the Ajimu page regarding her skill list; made some subheadings, and stuck in the hidden template. I’ll see if I can’t change our code so that the skills are hidden automatically, but otherwise, I think this should be fine. Tokiro7 – You’ve already typed up 400? Congratulations. I got through the first 120 and then went to bed. Feel free to add what you have when you have the time. Just remember: skill names in bold first, then descriptions. Lastly; no one touch the Abnormalities page. I’m still figuring out what we’re going to do about that list. -- 15:03, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Note: Locked the page from new and anonymous users. People need to edit properly. -- 16:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I got all 600, just let me know what to do with them. :Tokiro7 19:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, not cool. You knew I was typing up those skills and now you post-blocked me. That's like kill-stealing but it hurts me more emotionally. I thought we were friends. :Tokiro7 19:39, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I understood perfectly well that you had planned to do it; the skills were added (incorrectly) by a wikia contributor. I was correcting them to match the format of the rest of the page. I informed the contributor more than once to stop, but was ignored. The reason I locked the page was to put a stop to their poor edits. And the page is not finished at all; there are still several hundred skills not added. If you have the complete list, then by all means, finish the page. -- 15:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Abnormalities Page Okay, I’m going to say this on the Abnormalites talk page as well, but since this is where the discussion started, I’m going to leave a note here. Concerning Ajimu’s skills, I’ve added Count Up to the Unsorted Abnormalities section; the page now includes all of Ajimu’s “miscellaneous” skills. As for the remaining six hundred, I left individual links to each list on Ajimu’s page. Am I taking the easy route? Yes. If someone else would like to alphabetize those six hundred skills and add them to the Abnormalites page, go ahead. You have a better work ethic than I do. Otherwise, if no one has any complaints, the page will be left as is. -- 15:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Thanks to Whistle9 for correcting my mistake about the gun skills, there are in fact 100, not 99 (I'm not sure what happened, I must've messed up somewhere along the line). However, I think the number of skills Ajimu has shown so far does count as Trivia, particularly because by definition, trivia is small details, so the number of skills she has shown out of how many she has is literally the perfect example of trivia. So, I request we at least make it known that she has used 710 somewhere on the page if not in the trivia section. Tokiro7 (talk) 02:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough. In the Abnormalities and Minuses section, I have added the line: "At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 711 different skills." I have also added a brief excerpt concerning the Five Forks to Ajimu's page, to prevent confusion about the number of skills. :-- 03:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotent? Just one question, is she Omnipotent? Beacause, in all of this page it never mentioned at all... :Firstly Camilo113, please remember to sign your name. Secondly, Ajimu is not labeled as omnipotent in her page because she has not been labeled as such in the manga. She is without a doubt incredibly powerful; however, to use a term like "omnipotent" when she has yet to be explicitly shown as such would be in violation of our policy. Along with that, the Ajimu page has also been inconsistently updated as the manga has progressed; as with most of our pages, it is still a work in progress. :-- 03:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I wonder why the writer make her 3 trillion yr old and makes me wonder if there are others as old as she is. ::-- 14:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I would like to leave a reminder here that article talk pages are for discussions concerning the articles themselves, be it content, layout, ect. Discussion or speculation concerning characters is encouraged, but should be kept to the forums. Thank you. :::-- 14:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) 163 So, I've found that a lot of the skills used in this chapter have been used in previous chapters, but some of their descriptions don't match the names that we have. I think this could possibly be an error on CXC's part, either in their original translations in the earlier chapters or misplacing them in this chapter. It's hard to tell, being that it's very disorganized. Either way, I noticed that a few of the skills in this chapter are not present on the wiki, however, there are several from the ninja skills that aren't here anyway, so it's possible that the missing skills from this chapter are missing because of earlier chapters. Until we know for sure, I am not going to bother with this chapter's highly disorganized skills. If anyone else wants to try, they're free to. Tokiro7 (talk) 02:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Pregnant Well I was looking through her skills and one of the was the become pregnent skill but their was no skill about getting rid of the baby, so maybe because she was looking after a kid ajimu did not return. (Just my thought) Hidden Huntsmen (talk) 13:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hidden Huntsmen, as is already stated above, article talk pages are for discussions concerning the articles themselves, be it content, layout, ect. Discussion or speculation concerning characters is encouraged, but should be kept to the forums. Thank you. :-- 15:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry about that ::Hidden Huntsmen (talk) 13:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC)